darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanguis Argentum
Leader: Isse-Istar Ingole-Tur Officers: Bocca, Raiden Marus faction: No Affiliations Website: Sanguis Argentum Clan Website =Sanguis Argentum Clan= Introduction We are a clan of mercenaries firstly and foremostly. All our clan has to offer is optional except for mercenary work. When order is placed, everyone who is needed will be ordered to and will go to perform the task. Otherwise we offer a lot of fun additions to merc work, which are all optional, yet are aimed to make You feel nicer and more homely in our community. Missions and Contracts As said before, our primary function is merc business. We perform all sorts of tasks for a fitting pay. These tasks can be varying and may include anything if the pay is decent enough, but here is a brief list of main forms these tasks will take (more about each one later): *Clan wars *City sieges/defenses *Swashbuckling/Piracy *Convoys/escort *Retailing of goods (or travelling merchants) *Crafting goods *Gathering materials *PvE assistance *Assassinations/small-group PvP *Goods transport *Intel and recon *anything else You would want done Clan wars and city sieges will be grand PvP events that our clan is willing to assist with for a larger amount of money than the rest of the points on the list. Sanguis Argentum can be ordered for participations in either event. Clan wars in the list implies battles out in the wild of Agon between large numbers of people. City siege/defense implies storming of enemy's clan city or on the opposite - protection from attackers. The amount of troops needed, financial issues, presence or absence of siege engines, looting, enemy intel etc. is all to be negotiated when order is being placed. Assassination and small-group PvP are all categorized as small PvP. This type of PvP will be rather cheap. Small number of troops will be dispatched for assistance in these operations. Assassination implies murder of one or a small number of individuals (most probably NPC's, due to futility of player assassination due to respawn). Group PvP implies small bands of people fighting each other and Sanguis Argentum is required to assist. Numbers of troops, looting, prices and intel are to be discussed when order is being placed. Swashbuckling and piracy will be a rather expensive order to place unless the buyers would provide the ships themselves. This order will imply need of PvP on the water surfaces between ships or other naval vessels. It could be done to seize goods, eliminate crew, destroy ships, seize ships or any other reason. Prices, number of troops, types of objectives, looting, intel will be all discussed when order is being placed. Convoys and escorts prices are distance-dependent, meaning the distance the troops have to travel protecting the customer. These imply troops going along by sea or land with the customer in order to fend off any attempts to steal cargo, kill the customer, damage the property or anything else the customer deems necessary to be protected against. Type of objective, distance, number of troops, prices, probability of getting attacked will all be discussed when order is being placed. PvE support prices will be dependent on the type of PvE needed. Big Boss runs will be more expensive than mob disposal etc. PvE support implies fighting against NPC's and monsters (different from assassination due to either difficulty of target, like bosses, or number of targets, like multiple mobs). Loot, prices, number of monsters, number of troops, difficulty will all be discussed when order is placed. Ingredient gathering/item crafting/retailing will be all classified as "peaceful" tasks. Ingredient gathering implies clan people collecting ingredients for customer's crafting out in the wild, facing all the dangers. Crafting would imply clan members crafting objects for the customer either given the ingredients or collecting them themselves. Retailing would imply customer placing an order for clan members to stand in a store or in the market or travel around with customer's items trying to sell them. Prices, quantities, difficulty, number of troops will all be discussed when the order is being placed. Roleplay Second most important point about our clan is roleplay. It is important to us, even though it's not obligatory. We shall have a lot of roleplay events. Firstly, we will have PvP RP events. These will be duels, monthly Clan City Arena battles and competitions involving RP procedures and rites. Also we will have celebrations. These imply major success or event celebrations (battle wins, order fulfillment, birthdays etc.). Also weekly feasts and clan meetings or officer meetings are planned as a social gathering and an RP occasion. Also our clan will have general policy of addressing people by game name or rank. Battle formations will also be implemented. Our clan has its own musical theme. As part of roleplay our clan will be keeping lore. Lore will be recorded in written form on forums special section (unless the devs. will eventually decide to, after all, implement player-written books and scrolls and other documentation, which will then be used as well as forums). Lore will be also recorded in our clan’s webcomic in the form of visuals with text (like a standard comic). Sanguis Argentum will keep artifacts from battles and other events as souvenirs and trophies which will be a good visual display of successes. City Our clan will be keeping a clan city as well. We got schematics written up, which can be accessed through our website info section. Our clan city will be a place for respite and replenishing of strength, RP events, clan gatherings, war preparations as well as general hang-out. It will have a port as well, for all those, who are interested in sea-faring, as well as a tavern and garrison houses for troops. Rank Structure Our clan rank structure is quite simple. The leader of the clan is Archmage. He has three Councillors: Strategic Councillor, Financial Councillor and Mayor. They all report to Archmage with info on different areas of our clan activity. Next rank is Captains. Every Captain represents one group of player characters in a clan: Melee, Ranged, Production and Naval. Every Captain has two Lieutenants reporting to him. One Lieutenant is responsible for one group of player characters: Warrior and Rogue (under Melee Captain), Mage and Ranger (under Ranged Captain), Crafter and Gatherer (under Production Captain) and Battle and Transport (under Naval Captain). Member is the lowest rank in the clan. They are troops who are divided by race (our clan city will have 6 districts, each fashioned in order to accommodate one race). Additional Information Our clan accommodates all races and all classes of players as well as all playstyles. We also are open to Your locations (US/Europe or anywhere else in the world) although we play on an EU server. We are really open and welcome everyone, as far as they are responsible and are nice to others. Our clan has Ventrilo, website, webcomic and a clan music theme. To apply send me a PM/e-mail and register on our website. Please send me some info about Yourself before registering, so that I know whether to allow Your account or not. Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans